Love the Hater
by thatonechickMR
Summary: Max,a freshman and high school, starts off her year with something to remember. Her first crush. And it's on the one friend who ditched her because she wasn't popular. What the heck is wrong with her?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had a crush on someone who you don't like AT ALL! Like, honestly, you see them, and you want to hug them and cuss them out at the same time? My whole freaking LIFE is like that. He is so perfect but such a jerk! How could he leave me in my time of need, my _freshman_ year of _high school_!

If you care enough to still be processing the information that I'm putting on this page, you probably also want to know what the heck I'm talking about. Well, let me tell you...

Like I said earlier, first day of high school and I'm walking down the hallway, books in hand, trying to figure out where I was supposed to be when I ran across Fang I waved and do you know what he did? Nothing. He didn't even look at me. Although, you could tell he was looking away on purpose because you could see he was trying to use his peripheral vision to look at me without me noticing. He isn't very discreet.

About a week later at our middle school yearbook signing I confronted him about it and he said he wasn't purposefully trying to avoid me.

How could he lie to me, right to my face?

I mean, sure, we weren't the best of friends but we were still friends. He has never lied to me like that before.

I just kept on pestering him for the next 30 seconds

"You're lying,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"No I'm not,"

(real mature conversation right?)

So I finally said, "Yes you are and I know because your face is getting all red."

I forgot to mention, I'm not the most _sensitive_ person when it comes to feelings. He just got redder and left to his friends.

He still refused to talk to me so after a month I just gave up. If he was just going to keep doing this to me, was he really worth it? And that's when the impossible occurred. I had officially developed my first crush. And it was on Fang.

The guy who blew me off.

** I'm sorry guys. I completely ditched you for, like, a few months. I feel bad. forgive me!**

** I never thought I would be happy to do another one of these but...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF HER AMAZING, BUTT-WHOOPING, NINJA-LIKE, **(fictional) **BEING!**

** Thanks for reading guys, please give me some constructive criticism. This isn't my best writing so I want to know how you guys think I could improve it. **

** ~thatonechick**


	2. Chapter 2: Capybaras

**Hey guys it's me again(because who else would it be?). This is now a collab between me and collageofawesome. She is helping me with my rushing issues. Anyway I just wanted to reply to some of you reviews:**

** watchthesunset37: Sorry for the repetitive plot-line. I am trying to think of twists but they just aren't coming to me. It's really frustrating, but I never really know quite what I'm doing in the beginning anyways so...**

** THE RISEN ANGEL: Thanks so much! I will send you a message with my feedback for your stories !**

** Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute: I promise you it won't be a blackmail sort of thing. I want Fang to be a genuinely bad person (lol that sounds so backwards). **

**Thanks for your feedback guys! It really means a TOOOONNNN to me. So, in honor of you guys we will make this chapter more epic than the last one.**

**Disclaimer: we solemnly swear we did not...**

**I JUST HAD THE BIGGEST EPIPHANY FOR HOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO GO! OH MY GOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS YOU JUST COMPLETELY SHAPED THE STORY! BRB!**

**K. I'm back. Lol sorry. Where were we? Oh yeah...the disclaimer**

**We solemnly swear we did not kidnap James Patterson and force him to legally sign over the ownership of Maximum Ride to us.**

**You can make any assumptions you want to based on the previous statement.**

Max POV

There's a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watch Fang at lunch, sitting with Dylan, Lissa and Maya. Maya is like another me whose had her popularity doubled. And there is no doubt that Fang likes Lissa. I remember when Maya shouted it in the middle of English.

_"Well of course not!.."she had said amidst the other students' chatter. It suddenly got quiet, "You like Lissa!" Fang's face got redder than a crayola crayon. My stomach seemed to tie in endless knots, but I didn't let it show on my face. I pretended not to hear anything._

I couldn't believe he would forget about me like that. That was the day I gave up on him. And he didn't do anything about it! How could he! I...

"MAX!" Tess yelled at me. I snapped out of my daze. "What were you looking at?" she asked. She followed my line of sight until her eyes rested on Fang. "Oh..." she said, understanding. Here are two of out of three of my best friends in the world. Tess and Nudge everyone(round of applause for the lovely ladies?) Nudge, my talkative bubbly "fashionista". The typical princess. And then there is Tess, she is a caring, sensible, girl with a small violent side.

"Ugh! I just want to...UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I started stabbing my sandwich with my fork. Lettuce flew everywhere. I stared at my mutilated lunch.

"Max. Chill. Have a fruit snack! Ooh! I want a fruit snack so bad. Oh wait, I have one right here! I like the blue ones best! Those ones are shaped like rocket ships! Although the best shape is the yellow one, which is shaped like astronauts. You know why astronauts are so awesome? Because some astronauts are really hot. No offense to rocket ships or anything, because rocket ships are pretty attractive too. What do you think?" Nudge asked me. Wow. I think that was the shortest amount of words she has said at one time.

"I disagree." I stated simply.

"What? No you don't!" she sat back in fake horror.

"Well as long as you have made up my mind..." I said sarcastically. She smiled triumphantly and Tess laughed, pulling out her iPod. She shoved one earbud in and I grabbed the other. We listened to Linkin Park for the rest of lunch.

-Time skip to English Class-

"Okay, I am going to hand out a small excerpt from a persuasive essay and then I'm going to number you off. When you get into your groups read the essay and write down the type of persuasion, who you think it's intended audience is, and how it affects you as an individual." Miss KK said. "1...2...3...4...5..." she started.

"Ones over here, twos over there, threes over by the board, fours in that corner and fives in the hallway.

I grabbed my binder and pencil and stood up, beginning to head for the hallway. I slapped my binder down on the ground and sat, waiting for the rest of my group to file out as well. I organized my stuff, stalling 'till they could get their lazy butts over here, but stopped suddenly when I saw a spot of black in my peripheral vision. I froze. I spy, with my little eye, something... annoying. Fang, Lissa, and Dylan.

Great.

Not to mention Dylan and Lissa just walked down to the other end of the hallway and started making out. I looked at Fang and saw a flash of jealousy in his ominous eyes that left as quickly as it came. _Jealous? Of Dylan? I guess people really do change. _

My stomach felt awful again.  
>You know what? I shouldn't care! He's a jerk!<p>

But you do care!

My mind and my heart were screaming total opposites for what seemed like forever. After a while, they were ignoring each other, whispering there argument as if they didn't want the other to hear. I took that as an opportunity to actually start the questions.

"Looks like I got stuck with you," he said jokingly.

"And, unfortunately, I'm with you," I said spitefully.

"Why do you sound so mad?" _Are you kidding me? You _still_ don't get it?_

"Most likely because I'm mad." I replied.

"What happened?" He asked. I mentally face palmed.

"You! You happened you nimrod!"**(I hope that made sense)**

"What did I do?" he asked, sounding genuinely shocked. _Umm...you completely DITCHED me!_

"I don't know. You just irk me," I said. Ugh! Why couldn't I just tell him that he is a complete jerk that needs to take a hike down into a black hole?

"Are you kidding me? At the beginning of the year we used to talk! All the time! I guess people change." he said. Just the way he said it, you could tell he thought this was all a joke.

"Not everyone loves you. You do realize this right?" I asked, trying to stop his ego from growing any larger.

"Yeah I know."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad is pretty ticked at my math grade right now."

This time, my face palm wasn't mental.

Fang POV

_What is her deal? What did I do? Last year, she was afraid to be mad at anyone. This year, she's __so different_. I put my books in my bag and headed out of the school to my house.

_ I guess I really haven't been around much. I mean...wait. UGH! No wonder she's mad at me! No, that can't be it. She made it very clear she couldn't care less about me. Last year, I had a huge crush on her. But, I hadn't met Lissa before. Lissa is amazing! She's funny and pretty. It's not everyday you meet someone like her. _

"Fang!" called a little voice from inside. I smiled as I saw my little sister Angel with arms wide, waiting for a hug. I bent down and complied willingly. I loved Angel. She was the best little sister ever. She had this way about her that made you turn into mush. _Tell anyone I said that and you die._

"Hey Ange!" I replied.

"We went on a field trip today!" she called excitedly, "We went to the aquar...na..ana..."

"The aquarium?" I asked.

"Yeah the aquarninum! My favorite was the starfish! And I saw a whole bunch of Nemos except they wouldn't talk to me." she seemed utterly distressed.

"Don't worry, they never talk to me either." I replied

"But my friend Gazzy said that they talked to him but I was standing next to him the whole time and they didn't say anything but then he said that he could speak a special fish language! Do you know how to speak it?"

"Ange, he wasn't telling the truth okay? He can't _actually_ talk to fish. You said he was your friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, my best friend! He is the only one who will play with me at school because they say I'm too little and they are all 6 years old and I'm only five."

"Well that just makes you smarter." I said. She smiled and vigorously nodded. We got some snacks and headed to the kitchen table.

Max POV

"Hey bud!" I called into the house as I laid my bag in the middle of the kitchen and went to grab some peanut butter and bread. I heard the sounded of little feet pounding loudly on the floor as my little blonde-haired brother came soaring down the stairs with his model airplane in one hand and his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure in the other. I smiled

"Was Michelangelo trying to drive the Air Force one again?" I asked Gazzy.

"Yeah, and he almost crashed it but Leonardo saved it because he is the leader!"

"But I thought Splinter was the leader?"

"No he is the master, he doesn't actually fight."

"Not true. I've seen Splinter pull some pretty sweet moves. Want a sandwich?" I asked. He nodded and headed to the table where he proceeded to tell me about his day at school while shoving the sandwich in his mouth as fast as he could.

"We went to the fish place today! They had Nemo fish! I told my best friend Angel that I could talk to them but I really can't" he said, timidly kicking his legs back and forth.

"Lying isn't good Gaz. Tomorrow, at school, I want you to apologize. You shouldn't lie, especially if the person is your friend." I said sternly.

"Okay," he replied,

"Hey kids, there is a sick Capybara and they want me to check it out. I gotta go, bye guys!" If you are confused, my mom is a vet so she gets called in at random times. The door shut loudly.

"Hey Max, can you play Ninja Turtles with me?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure, just so long as you take care of your plate." I replied. It seems kind of weird but when Mom is out, I, well, start to be mom-like until she gets home.

As he cleaned up his mess I headed towards my little brother's room with one thought in mind.

_ Who the heck keeps a pet Capybara?_

**It's the truth though! Have you seen those things? I would die of exhaustion! Just so you know, I am not sure that it is legal to keep a pet Capybara, it was just the first animal that popped in my head and I thought the story needed some humor.**

**Thanks for bearing with me guys!**

**~thatonechickMR **


	3. Plan of Action

**Thirty years later...**

**le wild update appears!**

**(don't look at me in that tone of voice)**

**Hahaha so sorry about that long, extremely uncalled for hiatus. Well here is the chapter you have all been waiting for... CHAPTER 3!**

Lissa's POV:

What? I stared, glossed mouth agape at Dylan's back as he walked away from me and down the hallway.He just dumped me. In _public_! How dare he, I am everything he could possibly ever want in his life. I'm pretty! And, I can sure as heck say that he is making a pretty big mistake. Just ask all my exs. Like Johnny, and David, and that other guy! I shut my mouth and ground my teeth, forcing my legs to move forward so people wouldn't start staring.

I'll just have to get him back. I'll make him crawl back to me on his hands and knees and then I will refuse to get back with him! A grin began to form on my face as my thoughts warmed up. So I have that much accomplished but what about the actual plan of action? How am I supposed to get that stupid boy on his freaking _knees _begging for me? There is no way that I could make him jealous...could I? Oh my gosh I am a genius! Of course I could make Dylan jealous! He honestly doesn't _know_ what he wants in a girl yet, because any guy in their right _mind_ would choose me. So, it isn't like he is eyeing someone or anything! Wait! Who would make Dylan the most jealous then? It would have to be someone close to him,right? Who's close to him...?

I scanned the broad expanse of the cafeteria until I saw Fang, in all his useful glory, sit down, smack on the right side of Dylan. I bet that kid already likes me, I mean, who doesn't?

Just as I was going to congratulate myself for my ingenious plan, and start the first stages, I felt a splash and the sudden onslaught of something wet and sticky go down the front of my shirt. I squealed and looked up to see Max and I both covered in soda.

"Watch where you are going will you Lissa! Now I have to get a new Dr. Pepper," Max snapped,she seemed genuinely mad at me. Because she ran into me. Really? How stupid is she? My thoughts turned to other things, however, because just then the whole cafeteria burst out in heavy laughter. I stared blankly. I was, quite frankly, embarrassed to death. I'm pretty sure that's possible anyways.

Well, as long as I am thinking of revenge I might as well get back at her too. Hmmm, what hurts a girl the most?

Getting her heart broken! That's obvious enough.

While I am getting back at Dylan I will get back at her too. Fang would be perfect for both plans! Max and he used to talk I think. There could be some unresolved feelings on her end!

I felt someone's hot breath on my neck and I turned to see Fang holding out a set of napkins awkwardly.

I grinned so wide it made my face hurt. This was going to be the most fun I've had in years!

Fang POV

I gave Dylan a friendly bump with my shoulder as I sat down next to him, sliding my tray piled with three hamburgers and as many fries as would fit onto the table next to his tray of five pita rolls. We both ate a ton whenever and wherever we could, something I knew Lissa whined to Dylan about. I had once attempted to lessen the amount I ate in case she would notice, but it proved to be impossible, I nearly passed out the day I tried it. There were very few people that understood how I could eat that much without getting sick or even without gaining a single pound, one was sitting next to me, one was probably talking to her friend about talking to Nemos , and the other was mad at me for some reason.

I scrunched up my face as i took my first enormous bite of burger, a pickle slice falling out the side. What was her deal? It was infuriating how she randomly got mad at me like that, her face twisting into a snarl whenever she sees me, I just don't get it...

"EEEEEEEK!"

I whipped my head around at the sound of Lissa's screech to see dark soda dripping from her top, which was previously white.

"Watch where you are going will you Lissa? Now I have to get a new Dr. Pepper."

I stifled a laugh in my next bite of burger, swallowed, sighed, and nudged Dylan, "Dude, your girlfriend's in trouble."

My blonde-so-dazzling-it's-practically-white-haired friend turned to me with a strange look on his face, "She's not my girlfriend anymore man."

I stared at him and he rolled his blue eyes at me.

"So go help her idiot, s'ok."

I blinked once and stood up, haphazardly yanking most of the napkins out of the dispenser at our table. I almost tripped stepping over the bench of the table, but caught my balance and then strode over to where Lissa was standing frozen while laughter echoed around the merciless cafeteria.

"Uh, um, here," I held the napkins out to her, suddenly at a loss. She seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Aw, thanks Fang!"

Was I mistaken, or was that glint in her eyes seriously filled with evil intent?


End file.
